cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of Halsa
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | Halsan Motto: Fortiter in re, suaviter in modo |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founders || KasMage and Witmore (May 22, 2007) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Government - As of July 6th, 2008 | * Magistrate : Gen Beagle * Duumvir of Domestic Affairs : DLPKHorne * Duumvir of Foreign Affairs : Lord Vachon * Captain of the Guard : Cressers69 * Premier : Redneck * Senator : Jtkode * Senator : Earl McMann * Senator : MaliciousMan * Senator : White Majik |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Notes || * Treaty of Protection with Farkistan * MDP with Global Order of Darkness * ODP with Ragnarok * PEACE Treaty with The Brigade * PEACE Treaty with Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations * PIAT with Multicolored Cross-X Alliance * NAP with Black Defense Council |} History Following the completion of Great War III, KasMage, former GATO member and former High Chancellor of the CIS, began working with Witmore, a member of the Green Protection Agency and former member and Vice Chancellor of the CIS, to outline a possible new alliance to be named The Order of Halsa. A number of weeks of planning, organization, and possible opening members began, and following the completion of KasMage's resignation from the Viridian Entente and Witmore's resignation from the CIS, The Order of Halsa was born. It opened to quick membership from Fuhrer Stafford, Josh the Great, MoAIA (formerly Levi), and calebjohnsonm. The first High Council was soon established with KasMage as High Magistrate, Witmore in the Vice Magistrate position, Josh the Great as Minister of Defense, Gedvoru the Minister of External Affairs, calebjohnsonm as Minister of Recruitment, and Fuhrer Stafford as the Minister of Finance. On May 22, 2007, the charter was ratified and The Order of Halsa became official in its existence. Recruitment began early on and it helped grow the alliance to over thirty members in just over a week's time. Some of the more notable early grabs included Opal the Goat, Maliciousman, and GrimMaster. Soon after the initial burst, MoAIA left Norden Verein and joined The Order of Halsa, almost immediately being declared the Assistant Minister of Defense. A complete reworking of the Ministry of Defense took place, and soon after, Luis Voltaire, Archon, and Wraith (Zessa) joined The Order of Halsa as well. A banking program began to be organized, and Archon worked out a plan for a new organization to the Ministry of External Affairs. It appeared as if things would be working out extremely well. It was here that the first political move occurred, involving a former business relationship that KasMage had opened with President Smith when he was an ambassador from the Viridian Entente to Smith's alliance, the Imperial Blue Covenant. A mutual defense pact, The New Era, was soon signed, creating the first, and still the strongest, diplomatic relationship between TOH and another alliance. Despite positive relationships though, things were not as well as they seemed in The Order. Rumors began to spread about TOH being on an attack list of the GGA, along with a number of other alliances. In an attempt to remove TOH from the list, KasMage and Witmore were forced to resign, and both went to the GPA. Gedvoru took charge as the High Magistrate and began working to hold the alliance together as Archon, Zessa, and Luis Voltaire returned to Norden Verein, Josh the Great returned to CIS to help them rebuild after the recent Green Civil War, and calebjohnsonm went to the GPA. It seemed that the alliance was in trouble, but Gedvoru, the High Magistrate and recent membership from Druid, former Minister of Internal Affairs of the CIS, and a surprise sign-up from Zocane, former High Magistrate of the CIS helped hold the alliance together and fill all of TOH's Ministerial positions. Tragedy soon struck though. MoAIA, using forum administration powers given to him during the reorganization of the Ministry of Defense, removed all of the forums and nearly all of the topics, leaving the boards of The Order of Halsa in a near dead state. It was not long before the boards were reorganized though. Soon after though, KasMage decided to make a return to The Order. A complete surprise oddity occurred as Gedvoru announced himself as a multi nation under Kevanovia, a notable former member of Exion, PIG, Legion, ODN, VE and CIS, where he was Minister of External Affairs(CIS & VE). He resigned from The Order, placing KasMage back in the High Magistrate position. Calebjohnsonm soon returned as well to fill the missing spot in TOH. KasMage announced a new High Council for the month after Gedvoru's resignation, placing Zocane in the Vice Magistrate position, Maliciousman in the Ministry of Defense, Opal the Goat in the Ministry of Recruitment, Fuhrer Stafford in the Ministry of Finance, and Jack in the Ministry of External Affairs. Things were back in order, and more efficient than ever before. A new relationship began to blossom as well, as the IBC, the DLP, and TOH signed a three-way MDP, The Tergeminus Paragon Accords. Around the same time, the Mostly Harmless Alliance signed a nonaggression pact with TOH as well. The two new treaties established that the Halsan Ministry of External Affairs, despite losing the experience of Archon, was in full swing. In July Halsa was forced to cancel they TOH-MHA NAP. This was due to the MHA's signing of the Aquatic Shield Treay which stated that is overruled NAPs. July was also a very slow month of growth for Halsa. But July was kind to Halsa, too. Halsa signed a Protocol for the Elimination of Armed Conflict and Espionage (PEACE Treaty) with their good friends, The Brigade. After many weeks of discussion a FEAR-TOH NAP was signed, but the greatest moment in July for Halsa was the signing of the Medjar Treaty, a MDP with Nueva Vida. August of 2007 will either be forgotten or remembered as a time of great inactivity and decline. The forum activity nearly ceased as the Order began a slow bleeding of members. August did see the merger of Halsa's two oldest allies, DLP and IBC, into one alliance, GOD. While September will be remembered as a month of great change throughout the Cyberverse this will be especially true in Halsa. In early September the two highest ranking members of Halsa, KasMage and Zocane, informed The Order that they would be retiring. KasMage would remain a member of Halsa and keep his nation; while Zocane left the game entirely. Before leaving, KasMage organized a recruitment drive that nearly eliminated Halsan inactivity and eventually led it to the 100+ members mark. A membership split also occured, with Jtkode resigning from Halsa to start his own alliance, TOTAS. Jtkode managed to recruit 3 important members from Hals: Porkers, The Great Beat, and Mancala. The TOTAS split gained members fast, and was the cause of much unrest amongst the High Council of Halsa. With the outbreak of the Unjust War, no alliance could claim a more awkward position then The Order of Halsa. Halsa's two allies, GOD and NV, were on opposing sides with NV supporting one side due to their MADP with NoV, and GOD supporting the Unjust Path due to their MDP with GOONS. As if that was not enough, FEAR, a friend and NAP partner of Halsa, later declared war on GOD with what was deemed by Halsan leadership to be a very weak casus belli. Halsa voted on and initialized a cancellation of the nonaggression pact and declared its neutrality. As the war finally ended days later, Halsa enacted the Great Economic Mobilization which was used to help pay off reparations required of GOD by FEAR in GOD's peace treaty. On October 1st, KasMage and Zocane resigned from their positions. Gen Beagle was appointed to Vice Magistrate, and succeeded KasMage upon his resignation. Gen Beagle then appointed Opal the Goat to fill the now-vacant Vice Magistrate position. Almost immediatly after appointment, Opal the Goat became extremely inactive, leaving Gen Beagle as the only active Magistrate. After a few slow weeks, Halsa kicked it into gear. After several weeks of bad relations with Halsa, the government members of TOTAS began a series of raids on MOON and an ACDC protectorate. Facing ZI, Jtkode approached Gen Beagle and asked if TOTAS would be allowed to merge into Halsa. Over the next 12 hours, Gen Beagle, KasMage, and Jtkode agreed on terms with ACDC, TOTAS, MOON, and TOH, and TOTAS was absorbed by Halsa. Reunited, the membership of Halsa became increasingly active and many quality members arose. Through November and December, nothing but progress was made. Aid falls were organized and executed. Recruitment ran smooth with Jtkode as the head of the Recruitment Council. In January, Porkers returned to The Order of Halsa and quickly worked his way up the ladder.Another merge was announced and the Blue Protection Agency(BPA) was absorbed into Halsa. But then tragedy struck. KasMage, in a single ill-fated moment, made a wise crack about the Emperor of the NPO in a public channel, and was sentenced to perma-ZI. February saw the rise of one member, Porkers, to Vice Magistrate, and the decline of another: Druid. Druid was deeply effected by the loss of KasMage, and seemed to withdraw. His secretary, Lord Vachon, showed exceptional skill as a diplomat. Trouble arose at the end of March, as it was uncovered that Druid had been working in the underground against the New Pacific Order, unbeknownst to the rest of the alliance. Druid was quickly expelled and ZIed, but The Order of Halsa prepared for the worst nonetheless. 48 tense hours later, the situation resolved peacefully. April saw a huge decline in The Order of Halsa. Gen Beagle became very inactive, and Porkers was left as the only active Magistrate. Over the month of April, Halsa lost 30 members. May saw the return of Gen Beagle, but the resignation of Porkers. The downward spiral continued. A new charter was drafted, and Halsa was invited to the Maroon trading sphere by the GOD. The new charter, along with a new flag, and the new team color, became official on Halsa's one year birthday, as did an operation to catch and kill the ghosts hiding in Halsa's ranks. Current Government High Magistrate : Gen Beagle Duumvir of Domestic Affairs : Hippojack Duumvir of Foreign Affairs : Lord Vachon Captain of the Guard : Cressers69 Premier : Redneck Senator : Jtkode Senator : Earl McMann Senator : MaliciousMan Senator : White Majik Category:AlliancesCategory:Maroon team alliances